


Three's a crowd

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, Light Choking, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Urizen is here in form of tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Vergil has some fun times with V and Urizen.





	Three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> [ Here's my links page so that, if you want, you can support me on other platforms as well! ](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com/links)

Vergil can feel the other’s smirk against his lips as they keep kissing, as if to mock him for still needing him, and Vergil can’t help but to snarl, frustrated, but it all soon changes as he presses his cock inside that weirdly warm body against him.

V is his name, a name that he himself has chosen. Not the most creative, sure, but who’s he to judge?

He can’t help but to feel smug at the way V clenches around him and hugs his body tightly, keeping him close. His arrogant behaviour has completely shifted and now all V can do is to moan at every thrust; the faces he’s making are so pretty to look at, so erotic – they look like they’ve come straight from those porn magazines Dante likes to read.

He grabs V’s chin with one hand, jerking it so that they’re looking at each other. He doesn’t say anything but there’s no need to; V perfectly understands what he wants: he mustn’t look away while they’re doing this, and V can’t help but to feel that same drive.

Sometimes being the same person helps, at least when it comes to unspoken commands.

 

It has been a surprise for Vergil to find out that he can… do this, and actually the first time he summoned V was a complete accident.

With time he learned how to control it, and with that came a certain… curiosity towards what he could or could not do with this. Turns out, there’s a lot of stuff he can do, this included.

 

But it’s not over yet, oh no.

There’s still something else he wants to try.

He only recently mastered this, and the room he’s in is too little to summon the actual thing – he could summon a smaller version of it but something doesn’t sit right with him at the thought, a voice inside his head that calls him a coward every time he even considers that.

Well, they say that small steps are key, right? So he’ll take small steps.

 

He tenses a bit when he feels something slick touching him, but the tentacles are weirdly gentle.

For now this is all he can do with the other guy, Urizen, but he doesn’t find himself minding much as the tentacles caress his body and V’s.

That soft touch soon turns into something more as some of them take hold of V’s arms, raising them up his head, and they wrap themselves around Vergil’s waist. This is… unexpected, something that Vergil definitely didn’t plan, but as V doesn’t seem to be completely under his control, it seems to be the same for the other as well.

He wonders if he made a great mistake, if something bad will happen and he will have to explain himself to a third party – and please, _please_ , let that third party not be Dante, he’d rather kill himself that having to experience that – but if anything the tentacles only seem interested in pushing him faster against V, making him moan for the sudden change of rhythm.

 

His breath is shaky, and there a slight hint of panic in his eyes.

That’s something that should make Vergil feel alert, worried even – maybe – and yet… he enjoys that look on his face. It suits him.

 

That momentary feeling of power comes soon to an end however as Vergil feels something prod at his backside: a tentacle, smaller than the rest, is leaving a wet trail across his back, moving between his cheeks, to his entrance, which it begins to encircle with small movements.

Vergil tries to turn around, his body jolting from the surprise, but a tentacle grabs his neck, forcing him to look down, to look at V. Its pressure’s enough to make his breathing difficult but not enough to completely obstruct it at least.

He’s getting pushed down, towards V, and the tentacle doesn’t stop until they’re merely inches away. He thinks he knows what it wants and, not wanting to find out now of all times how it would react if he tried to resist, he presses his tongue between V’s lips, parting them and kissing him hard, and he feels a spark of electricity that goes straight to his groin at the way V complies, following his lead.

 

He’s distracted again when he feels that damn tentacle starting to press inside, slick with whatever substance those things emit, and Vergil’s moan of pain gets lost in the kiss, eaten away by V’s eager lips.

And despite everything, Vergil isn’t shown any mercy as the tentacle immediately begins to move inside of him, stretching him open, and he feels like he’s going to explode.

 

Having something inside of him when he himself is inside another body feels too much for him, and he can’t help but to be overwhelmed by all those – wonderful – sensations.

His body is moving on his own, pushed by the tentacle inside of him; at every thrust, Vergil moves accordingly, thrusting inside V as well. It’s a merciless rhythm and despite everything, Vergil has never felt this hard before; it’s really something else, or maybe he’s just thinking that because his mind feels hazy – that also could be a perfectly reasonable explanation for this.

 

He whines against V’s mouth when he feels another tentacle get in – not even worrying about going slower – and stretching him in more.

His whole body is shaking, overwhelmed, and for once he doesn’t feel any kind of panic; both V and Urizen are him, and like him they want one thing: to reach the apex.

 

After a particularly sharp thrust, Vergil has to break the kiss, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, trying to contain his voice.

He tries to look down at V, to focus on his figure, but looking at how good he looks like that, with tears streaming down his face and those tentacles touching him everywhere – and despite the way he’s shaking he can’t move, not when the tentacles are so tight around him and Vergil’s sure that must hurt – he understands that he only made things worse, or at least so he thought before a tentacle snakes his way over V, caressing his face at first but then immediately pressing inside his parted lips.

 

It really is something indescribable, and that sight alone makes Vergil growl, a sound more fitting to a demon than a human.

He manages – despite the tentacles that should hold him still – to grip V’s hips as he begins to thrust harder and harder, hunger in his eyes. This time, the tentacles go along with him, obeying his will, and the fact that they’re so pliant now – keeping V still and moving inside Vergil – sends ripples of pleasure that spread through Vergil’s whole body.

 

He won’t last long, but it doesn’t matter.

V and Urizen are him. When he finishes, they will as well.

 

And in fact all it takes is another couple of thrusts for Vergil to come, and he can already feel V clenching around him as he spills himself over them and shakes, as the tentacle that had wrapped itself around his cock doesn’t seem to have any intentions to let it go, still stroking him intently.

Vergil still keeps thrusting inside V, but this time it isn’t by his own choosing, as the tentacles keep pushing and pushing, but even that doesn’t last long and Vergil feels how the two tentacles inside of him spill themselves – making him squirm at the sensation. The others come as well, covering his and V’s body of gooey liquid that he doesn’t really want to spend too much time analysing – and to think that some of that stuff is inside of him as well…

 

When Vergil collapses, he’s met with the mattress. There’s no trace of V nor of the tentacles.

He still hasn’t been able to find a way to keep his focus up after coming, so as he has summoned them before, he calls them back to where they belong, inside his soul, and the room is filled again with silence – well, if you exclude Vergil’s still heavy breathing.

 

He’s tempted to fall asleep; he can take care of the rest once he wakes up, first of all by taking a shower and washing off all the stuff he’s been covered in, and then washing the sheets – or maybe at this point it would be best to simply throw them away and buy new ones – but a cold shiver makes him change his mind.

It’s always like this when he finishes, always cold and… empty.

 

… He needs a bath.


End file.
